


take the beat from my heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, actually, i don't know i passed by a tollgate the other day and this happened, i suck, ok, stop me, these boys are ruining me, tollgate!au, well i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt loved rain. He loved how the little drops of water that descended to the ground made little noises and how together, it made an absolutely brilliant orchestra. He loved the smell after the rain stopped. He loved the fact that rain gave life to most things in his area. Really, all he had for company was the road, the grass and of course, everyone else who worked there. Working at a tollgate on a highway certainly isn't very interesting, but the people you meet there everyday are. Not to mention, he had a bit of a crush of one of his co-workers, so really, he should have known he was screwed from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the beat from my heart

 

It's raining. Well, it's usually raining where he works, but not like this. This is a full blown storm.

Newt loved rain. He loved how the little drops of water that descended to the ground made little noises and how together, it made an absolutely brilliant orchestra. He loved the smell after the rain stopped. He loved the fact that rain gave life to most things in his area. Really, all he had for company was the road, the grass and of course, everyone else who worked there. Working at a tollgate on a highway certainly isn't very interesting, but the people you meet there everyday are. Not to mention he had a bit of a crush of one of his co-workers, so really, he should have known he was screwed from the beginning.

The day starts as it always does, Newt starts his shift and stares at Thomas, who works as the checkpoint guard, from his little booth during the little time between dusk and dawn when no one passes by. The day drags until after his break, and that's when it starts raining. He's in his booth again and he hears the emergency alarm then the faint voice speaking over the rain from the intercom.

"This is a warning to all employees. Please stay indoors until after the storm passes, we advise you not to leave the vicinity as it has been reported that the winds are starting to reach concerning levels of strength and speed. Do not hesitate to complete all safety measures and precautions if needed. Thank you and be safe."

Great. He'd have to spend another few hours at work. The only consoling factors being that a) his booth was right in the middle of Teresa's and Minho's, meaning that at least he's have some decent company to talk to over his radio, and b) he'd get to stare at Thomas for longer. Except he wasn't expecting for the brunette to actually approach his booth and ohmygod he's knocking on his booth's door ohmygod get it together Newt.

"Hey! I'm really sorry about this, Newt right?" 

Thomas was drenched head-to-toe in rain water and Newt almost choked on his own spit over how _amazing_ he looked when his baggy uniform actually stuck to his skin (which is definitely going to be added to the list of reasons why he loved rain.) but he's proud to say he was able to reply with a

"Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"This is going to be really embarrassing for me but, I kinda forgot my keys to the guard room, so would you mind if I sat the storm out here with you?"

At this point, Newt could have slapped himself with a raw chicken leg if you told him to. A few of his thoughts included: one, what level of good deed had he ever done to deserve this, two, why Thomas chose his particular booth when there were seven of them and three, how the bloody hell was he supposed to deal with Thomas and himself in quite a small booth with absolutely nothing separating them along with the fact that he wanted to kiss the ever living heck out of Thomas right now.

"I totally understand if you aren't willing to though. I mean, it's my fault anyway, I was the one who-"

"Stop right there. You're kind of getting soaked right now and you should really come in. It's alright, everyone forgets something, I'm not about to let you get sick over my supposed personal space issues."

"Thank you so much, I will forever be in your debt for today."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Tommy." Newt tried not to laugh at Thomas' statement but failed

"Did you just give me a nickname _and_ laugh at me?" Thomas was pretending to pout but the small quirk of his lips gave him away.

"Sorry about that, not for the laugh, you deserved it, but Tommy just sounds right."

"It sounds right coming from you."

Newt could have died happy right then and there.

"Oh sorry did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I tend to blurt out everything I think." (Thomas was blushing and ohmygod Newt didn't think his crush could get any bigger but dammit Thomas why'd you have to be so damn cute?)

"No, don't be sorry, it's okay, Tommy."

"Hey, come to think of it, we've never really talked, like, ever. Why is that? I mean, we have the same shift and all." 

Newt's brain kind of went into overdrive because the obvious answer to this question was:" I don't know, maybe because I've had the biggest bloody crush on you since I stared working here and I was too chicken to ever initiate any contact at all." but he obviously wasn't going to answer that except Thomas' eyes started to widen and no, he did not just say that out loud, he did not.

"What? What did you just say?" Thomas was looking at him expectantly and what else was Newt supposed to do but blush and say

"Uh, I've had a crush on you since-"

And then Thomas was kissing him.

Newt could have done many things right then but Thomas' lips were _really_ soft and it felt so good to be kissed by him, so he decided the best response was to kiss back.

When they broke apart, Thomas was giving him a smug grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Maybe I'm smiling because I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you and now I know you like me back and you're such a good kisser and I-"

Newt shut him up right then.

"Newt, if you keep doing that I-"

"Less talk, more making out. I'm making up for all the time I wasted staring at you from in here when I could have been doing this."

"Ah, um, that's not helping me keep it in my pants, okay."

Newt just smirked at this and said:

"Maybe this will."

And then he proceeded to make out with Thomas' neck instead.

Let's just say Thomas was _not_ able to keep it in his pants and it was a _very_ long storm.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck so much i have like 3 fics that are postponed and like a lot of ideas and my writing still sucks and i honestly don't know but this happened at like 12 am
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to edit this screw me and my grammatical errors bound with my awkward conversational writing. and OHMYGOD I TYPED OLD INSTEAD OF GOOD


End file.
